The first kidnapping
by missylynn99
Summary: She lifted her head and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light focused on her. As she thought, there was a leather chair infront of her, and it swiviled around. "Ms. Ritchie, it's my pleasure to make your aquaintance. In case you don't know, I am the devilishly handsome master of all villiany...Megamind! I'm glad to see that you've recovered from fainting in fear.


**Disclaimer-I**** do not own Megamind. I know this is an over-used topic, but here's my take on how Roxanne was first kidnapped. Let me know what you think. I just love reviews. Reviews make me happy, and the happier I am, the more stories I write. So please review! **

The first kidnapping

It was her first day on the job, and she already had a special assignment. She had an interview, with _Metro Man._ It would do wonders for her career. Little did she know, something later that same day would happen and make her publicity explode.

Her camerman, Hal Stuwart, was the best at the station, athough he was a pest. The creep was always trying to hold her hand, or brush her hair out of her face. He better stop this soon, or she'd lose her temper.

"We're here!" he said, and she got out of the news van as quickly as she could. Metro Man was waiting in city hall, and she wanted as far away from the camera man as she could be. It was a long walk to the building. For some bazarre reason, Hal had parked in the very last parking space possible.

"Sooooo, Roxie, how about after this we, I don't know... get some coffee or something?" he asked hopefully. She winced, she absolutely hated that nickname.

"umm, I don't know Hal..." she drawled, stalling "I've got a ... report that needs to be done tomorrow. " The steps were only a few feet away, the only escape. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh why not Roxie?" he pouted "And afterwards, you can come back to my place and we can work on your report." All of her instincts were screaming 'dangerous!'. He was infront of her now, blocking the escape route. His hand slid furthure up her arm and, just as she was about to pull it away, something invisible bowled him over. A door flew open and she wall pulled in. Everything went black. Not like she passed out black, but like something was covering her eyes. Before she knew it, her hands and feet were bound and she was put into the back seat. She didn't know what was going on, but what ever it was, she'd rather deal with this than Hal. Who knows what might have happened if whoever this was hadn't interviened?

A few minutes passed, and she stayed silent. It was best to let them think she had passed out because of fear. The car came to an abrupt stop, and someone carried her out. It seemed like a long ways, and she did her best to look unconcious. Whoever was carrying her plopped her down in a chair and retied her so she was tied to a chair.

Faint noises could be heard. Some of them sounded like the whirl of machinery. Others sounded like clanking metal. There were even a few noises that sounded like 'bowg'. Finally, she heard someone sit into what sounded like a leather chair.

A low, scratchy, yet energetic and excited voice whispered "Minion, take off the bag, She should be coming around any minute." So that's what was blocking her vision. Another voice responded "Yes sir" and she heard that metal clanking again. What _was _that?

All of a sudden, she could see again. She lifted her head and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light focused on her. As she thought, there was a leather chair infront of her, and it swiviled around.

"Ms. Ritchie, it's my _pleasure _to make your aquaintance. In case you don't know, I am the devilishly handsome master of all villiany... Megamind! I'm glad to see that you've recovered from fainting in _fear." _The man infront of her was quite a sight. His skin was pale blue, and he had an exeptionally large head, supported by a slender frame. His vibrant green eyes glowed like emralds with excitment. Different, but he didn't strike her as " the master of a villiany" as he put it. His outfit consisted of a black jumpsuit, with an eletric blue lightning bolt. He also wore a mantle, cape and boots. The mantle was black leather, with small spikes that were obviously plastic. The cape and boots were also black leather, but the leather seemed a little off. Maybe it was faux.

"I did not faint, I just didn't struggle. You actually helped me get out of a sticky situation. My camera man was trying to make a move and it was NOT mutual. You don't seem all that evil, though." She was being as aloof as she could, hoping to beat him by talking.

"So I'm not E-vil? How about... this!" He pressed a red button on his controll panel. How cliche. The area around her chair opened up into a pit.

"Ooh, _alligators! _My dad was an alligator handler at the Metro City Zoo. Besides, they're wearing collars and that one's name tag says its named Fluffy." she said pointing at the biggest, ugliest one. "Also, they're rather plump alligators, and there's meat in pit. Why would they go for me? And if you were _really _evil, you wouldn't feed them. You seem flirtier than evil."

He simply stared slackjawed, astounded by her wit. She smilled smuggly. " I do NOT! Then, what about THIS!"

"Nice, a _chainsaw. _Where's the chain? It can't cut anything without a chain."

" I really didn't want to pull this out this one, but..." He pushed another button on the panel.

"Really, a _gun?_ The trigger's broken and the safety is on. Are you almost through with all of your cliche, broken weapons?"

"Ugggh, I'm just going to call you're boyfriend in tights." he sounded defeated.

"Who? Do you mean Metro Man? Cause he's not my boyfriend. I'm not dating anyone."

"Of course you are. You're the prettiest reporter, and you were going to interview him. "

"You realize that you just called me pretty, right? And no he is NOT my boyfriend." She saw a blush color his blue features a delicate lavander.

He decided to drop it. "Whatever you say Ms. Ritchie. But now I will show you my E-vil plot. I plan to use you to lure your boyfriend and then defeat him with the destroy setting on my de-gun. Muhahaha!" It was clearly a stage laugh, because it was totally a sterotypical evil laugh. Then he pulled a sleek black gun out of its holster. In fancy, blue script, the different settings were labled. There was destroy, dehydrate, and several other options all starting with de-. She was carefull to note, that it was set on "dehydrate". She decided not to point this out, on the off chance that he was serious.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend." but he just turned around and pulled Metro Man onto the big screen.

"Metro _Mahn! _You better come and rescue Ms. Roxanne Richie, or she's going to be fed to my_ ravenous_ alligators!"

"You fiend! No worries Roxie, I'll come and rescue you!" She winced at the nickname and he took off. Megamind's face lit up like a child's on Christmas and climbed up some stairs and hid on a catwalk. Seconds later, Metro Man burst through the ceiling, and looked around in confusion. A light blue beam his him, and he seemed to be paralyzed for a moment, but quickly recovered and spotted Megamind.

"It's a one way trip to prison for you!" he exclaimed and grabbed Megamind by the collar and took off, leaving her tied up.

"Terribly sorry Ms. Ritchie." There was that voice from earlier. She heard the familiar clanking and a strange figure entered her line of sight. It was a metal gorilla suit, which explained the clanking, but instead of a head, a fish swam in a small tank. The fish pressed a button and the pit closed, and all of the weapons disappeared. Then, he moved to untie her. She had forgotten about them really. They were only tight enough to losely tie her down. Once they were off, it appeared that the "ropes" were actually strips of black silk.

"It's ok... Minion? Is that your name?" The little fish didn't even try to be evil.

"Yes, Minion is my name and I am Sir's, well, minion. Here, have some cookies. I just baked them, and I promise I didn't do anything to them. They're raspberry white chocolate chip. It's the least I can do because of Sir's inconveniences. I better go before Metro Man comes back." With a friendly nod, the fish lumbered out of the room.

Moments later, Metro Man burst through the roof, making another hole. Seriously, did this guy need to show off that much? "Roxie! Here, let me fly you home." God, she hated that nickname. Abruptly, he picked her up took off flying at a break-neck pace. It was all she could do to hold onto the bag of cookies that Minion had given her.

Finally, they reached her balcony, and he set her down. "I'm sorry that, that dasterdly fiend kidnapped you! But justice has been served." And with a cheesey smile, he took off.

"That was the most interesting day I've had in a while." she murmured. "I can't believe Metro Man is _seriously _that corny. At least Megamind's corniness was an act." It was very obvious Megamind was only putting on a show, but Metro Man was really like that.

With a sigh, she plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. News of her kidnapping was all over. It was going to be a _very long_ day tomorrow.


End file.
